


bring your good times, and your laughter too

by blurring_the_lines



Series: collection [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hazel's birthday, M/M, celebrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: Happy birthday, Hazel.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: collection [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041193
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	bring your good times, and your laughter too

It wasn't intentional. No, Percy didn't purposefully put the December monthly Argo II meet on Hazel's birthday. It was _a coincidence_ he would later convince her.

"So...where is she?" Nico asks, referring to his sister, from where he's sitting by his boyfriend.

Hazel had taken a liking to Will, and they had an odd sort of friendship.

"She doesn't think our reunion starts for another hour," Percy reassures.

"Got it!" Leo says, bursting through the door, followed by Annabeth and Frank. In their arms were a speaker, balloons, streamers, banners, and big letters-all in gold, black, and white.

"Okay, gang!" Percy announces, clapping his hands together, "we have one hour to set up the music, the decorations, bake the cake, and wrap the presents," 

"Really?" Annabeth asks, raising an eyebrow, "You couldn't have given us more time,"

Percy just shrugged.

.

"Guys, come on! We only have half of everything done and we have twelve minutes left," Annabeth says. She's fretting a bit, you can tell.

"Calm down, chica," Leo says, from where he's setting up the speaker, "We'll get it."

"Yeah, we're the dream team," Piper grins, with a high-five Percy's way.

He returns the favor, "I've got the presents,"

"No. I saw the way you wrapped the Christmas presents. There is no way," Will says, from where he's frosting the cake in the kitchen. 

Well, more like frosting Nico, but the same difference.

"Jason, can you do it?" Frank asks, setting up streamers, "I got this."

He nods, getting the wrapping paper.

.

Fifty-nine minutes later, everything is set up and ready, and Percy hits the light switches.

There are whispers and giggles until they hear a bang from outside. Everyone quiets down as Hazel walks through the door, turning on the light.

"SURPRISE!!" they yell, jumping out.

Her eyes widen, and a grin comes across her face.

"Wow, you guys didn't have-" she's blushing

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't wanna hear it," Piper says, as Percy puts a party hat on her head, and steers her to her chair at the dining room table.

"We've got cake, ice cream, presents, music, decorations. The whole shebang," Leo says, grinning.

"Cake first?" Hazel asks as Will gets the knife

.

"Ooooh, mine first, mine first," Leo says, bouncing in his seat

"Okay, okay," Hazel giggles, taking the small box from Leo's hand.

She carefully unwraps it, and inside is a gold watch, the same color as her eyes.

"Leo, I love it"

"I made it," he says

"Wow," Annabeth grins, "my turn!"

Hazel unwraps a pink package and takes out a sketchpad and some colored pencils.

"Oooh! Thank you! My other I've been running out of pages," she says, giving the blonde a hug.

"This one is...Percy's" Piper says, reading a blue package. Of course, it's blue.

"It's an Ipad," he says, as she takes it out of the box, "With a playlist on it."

She gasps, pumping her fist with a whispered _yes!_ She grins at him.

"Who's left?"

"Uhm- Frank, me, Will, and Nico,"

"Will and Nico got you an easel," Percy grins, pulling an easel out of the closet.

If possible, Hazel's grin got wider.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Hazel breathes, pulling a gold necklace from Frank out of its package.

Frank blushed, "Not as beautiful as you,"

.

After dancing for an hour, the group had to go their separate ways.

"Thank you so much, you guys," Hazel said, smiling

Leo sighed, mock-disappointed, "You know what this calls for? Group hug," 

"So cheesy," Piper teased with a grin but joined them anyway.

"Happy birthday, Hazel,"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Hazel!!


End file.
